Flight
by H. Matsui
Summary: If you thought you had only a few minutes to live, what would you say to the woman you love? Lizzie and Gordo are together on a very eventful flight to Paris. COMPLETE Author's Note Added on Sept 12. LG
1. Default Chapter

Author' Note: This is a little story I just came up, another diversion while I think about where to take my other stories. Just to let you know, even though Lizzie and Gordo are off to Paris, this story isn't really about their trip in Paris, but about what happens to them during their *flight* to Paris. I thought about making this just a one-shot fic, but I decided to extend it and make it at least two or three chapters long.  
  
Just in case you're wondering, Miranda's not on the trip, even though she was supposed to be, because she's off visiting her dying grandmother in Mexico.  
  
Now, on with the story. Please read and review! hm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Gordo, tell me, where are our seats, again?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You're 26A and I'm 26B. You've got the window seat, I have the aisle seat," replied Gordo.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Oh! We're here! Seats 26A and 26B. Thanks, Gordo! Don't know what I'd do without ya!" Lizzie gave Gordo a broad smile, then put her palm to her chin and blew him a thank-you kiss.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome, yeah, no problem." Gordo felt his face start to redden. Geez, I hope Lizzie doesn't see that I'm blushing.  
  
Lizzie definitely had a way with Gordo's heart. For Gordo, it seemed like everything little thing she did or said would make his pulse quicken, his knees buckle, and his heart race with longing and desire for the girl he loved.  
  
You're so adorable, Lizzie, whispered Gordo to himself. He was carefully rubbing his flushed cheeks, hoping to wipe the redness away.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something, Gordo?" said Lizzie as she was putting her carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment.  
  
"Oh, no, no, nothing, Lizzie, I didn't say anything." Gordo tried to avoid making eye contact as he put his own bags in the overhead, but he could see Lizzie intently gazing at him from the side of his eyes.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah, you did, Gordo. You said -blah blah blah blurrable, Lizzie-or something like that!" giggled Lizzie. He watched as she settled down into her window seat.  
  
"Um, yeah, well, I was just saying that you're, ah, um, temporal, you know, as in you're someone who really is aware of the dimensions of time," stammered Gordo. Great, I sound like a complete idiot. He gingerly took his seat and buckled his seatbelt.  
  
"That's, um, sweet, Gordo. I've always prided myself on my awareness of the dimensions of time. Gordo, are you feeling alright? You're not making any sense." Lizzie pursed her lips, gave Gordo a feigned look of concern and gently nudged his shoulder with her elbow.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, Lizzie. I was just thinking about how, um, punctual you are. I mean, because of you, we got to the Los Angeles airport two hours prior to departure, as recommended by the airlines. That's what I meant, yeah, that's it," said Gordo, rubbing his hands nervously, hoping what he said had convinced his skeptical friend that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Thank you?" responded Lizzie, with a puzzled look on her face. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Gordo's explanation.  
  
Oh, well, that's just Gordo being Gordo, being so esoteric and mysterious, and that's one of the reasons you like him so much, mused Lizzie. That's why he's your best friend, he's definitely one of a kind.  
  
"You are one quirky person, Gordo, and that's one of the things I love about you!" Lizzie smiled as she gave Gordo a friendly punch on his arm.  
  
"Oww!!" Gordo furiously began rubbing his shoulder, acting as if he was in unbearable pain. He smiled back at Lizzie, gave Lizzie a stern look, then said, "You've been working out, haven't ya, McGuire?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Mr. Gordon, you are very observant. If you must know, I've been engaged in a strict exercise schedule consisting of yoga in the morning, weight lifting in the afternoon, and kickboxing in the evening. So, you'd best not be messing with me, Mr. Gordon!" said Lizzie in her "stern- serious" voice.  
  
"Who, me, mess with you, Lizzie McGuire? Never in a million years," said Gordo with more than a tinge of playful sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well, good, as long as we have that straight, Mr. Gordon. Now, I need to tell you something, something very, very, very, important," said Lizzie, in a deeply concerned, grave voice. She peered into Gordo's eyes and gave him a look of tense seriousness.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Gordo wasn't sure if Lizzie was being serious or not, and he began feeling apprehensive.  
  
Lizzie responded with a knowing silence. She then leaned in towards Gordo's face, as if she was about to whisper something very important into his ear, then jumped back and said, "ohmigosh, ohmigosh, Gordo, I'm sooo excited about our trip!! In one hour, we're . . . going to be in Paris! Paris, France! The City of Lights! The City of Romance! Aren't you excited, Gordo, aren't you excited?" Lizzie's eyes gleemed with unadulterated joyful anticipation.  
  
Gordo breathed a sigh of relief, rolled his eyes, then responded, "*That's* the very, very, very important thing you needed to tell me? Geez, McGuire, you had me going for a sec!" Gordo turned his head away from Lizzie and crossed his arms in an attempt to tell Lizzie that he was not very happy having his head messed with.  
  
"Oh, Gordo! I was just having fun! Forgive me?" Lizzie clasped her hands together, batted her eyelashes, and gave Gordo her flirtatious "please- forgive-me" eyes.  
  
Gordo peered back at Lizzie from the corner of his eyes, saw what she was trying to do, and try as hard as he could, he could not stop his lips from curling into a smile. "Damn you, McGuire, you know I can't stay mad at when you give me those "please forgive me" eyes! You are evil incarnate, McGuire, you truly are!"  
  
"Thanks Gordo!" Lizzie gave Gordo a playful kiss on his cheeks, then started flipping through her Paris travel guide book.  
  
Gordo kept smiling while gazing at his best friend. It was a month since they had graduated from high school, and they were off to Paris for a two week vacation. They had planned this trip for over a year, as a way to celebrate the end of their childhood and their initiation into adulthood. They would be going their separate ways after summer's end, as Gordo was off to University of Berkeley in Berkeley, California, while Lizzie was headed to the University of San Diego. Even though the two friends knew what was about to happen to their friendship, they desperately tried not to think about it, tried not to think about their impending separation. For now, all they could think about was the fun they were going to have in Paris.  
  
Lizzie mindlessly flipped through the travel guide, a book she had poured over numerous times already. She then put the book next to her, and snuggled her head against the tiny airplane pillow, and cozied herself for a little nap. "Wow, I'm really tired all of a sudden. I'm gonna take a little nap, wake me up when we're about to land in Paris, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Lizzie. I will."  
  
As Gordo watched Lizzie fall asleep, he began to notice how tired he was as well. Their trip had been a long one, one with several connecting flights. They had flown from Los Angeles to Atlanta, and then from Atlanta to London. They were now on the final leg of their journey, as only a one hour flight across the Atlantic Ocean was left before they would finally arrive in the City of Lights.  
  
Hmm, a nap sounds really good right about now, thought Gordo. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. It'll make the flight go a lot faster, and we'll be in Paris in no time . . . .  
  
Or, so he thought. As the plane was about to take off, Gordo suddenly was hit with the feeling that this flight would be no ordinary flight, that something unusual, something odd, and something special would happen on this short trip across the Atlantic . . .  
  
With that thought, Gordo fell into a deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter Two

Gordo fell asleep for but a few minutes before Lizzie began shaking him vigorously.  
  
"Wake up, Gordo, wake up!"  
  
"Wha-wha what's the matter? Huh, are we in Paris yet?" Gordo peered at Lizzie only to be greeted with a frantic, worried look on Lizzie's face.  
  
"Oh my god Gordo, the captain just told us that all the engines have failed and we're going to crash into the ocean!"  
  
"What? Are you joking, Lizzie? Because if you are, it's not really funny."  
  
Lizzie responded by burying her head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh my god we're going to die, Gordo, we're going to die!"  
  
It slowly dawned on Gordo that Lizzie was being deathly serious. He began to scan the cabin and he saw that the other passengers around him were acting hysterically and screaming in panic.  
  
Oh, geez, this can't be happening . . . .  
  
"This is the captain speaking. I want to confirm that we are indeed about the crash into the ocean within minutes and there's nothing we can do to prevent it. We are all going to die. Thank you for flying British Airlines, and have a good afterlife."  
  
It is happening! No, no, I'm too young to die! Gordo's life suddenly began to flash right before his eyes. He thought about his film career that would never get off the ground. He thought about never seeing his parents ever again. And most of all, he thought about the fact that he had never told the girl he loved what he truly felt about her.  
  
Lizzie. . . .  
  
Well, if I'm going to die, there's nothing to lose in telling Lizzie how I feel. Gordo turned to Lizzie to reveal his long held secret longing. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. It was as if his lips had glued themselves shut.  
  
"mm-mm-mmmm - mmmmmm!"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and gasped. "Gordo! Your mouth! It's disappearing!!"  
  
Gordo put his hands to his lips and all he could feel was skin where his lips used to be. What in the world is going on? What's happening to me?  
  
Lizzie stared at Gordo with a sly look on her face, then said to him in a cool, monotone voice, "See what happens Gordo when you don't express your feelings? Why did you wait so long to tell me that you're in love with me? What have you been waiting for? Well, it serves you right that you'll never be able to tell me how you really feel about me. If you can't even be honest with your feelings, how in the world did you expect to truly love me?"  
  
I do love you, Lizzie! I want to tell you right now, but I can't! thought Gordo, as he struggled desperately to convey his thoughts to Lizzie with his facial expressions and with hand gestures.  
  
"It's no use, Gordo. It's too late, it's too late. See ya on the flip side!" On that note, Lizzie unbuckled her seat belt, flew out of her seat and like a ghost, disappeared through the roof of the airplane.  
  
As Gordo watched Lizzie disappear, he began to hear another message from the captain of the airplane. "Okay, this is it folks, we're gonna crash in five seconds! Let's count down . . .five . . .four . . .three . . .two . . .one . . .zero!"  
  
"Nooooooo!!" screamed Gordo, as the plane smacked into the water and everything faded into black . . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nooooo!!" Gordo leaped from his seat, trying to get up and out of his airplane seat, but the seatbelt jerked his body back and kept him firmly in place. Confused and bewildered, and in a semi-conscious state, Gordo kept chanting, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, not now, not now . . .I need to tell Lizzie the truth, I need to tell Lizzie the truth. . ." as he twisted and squirmed in his seat.  
  
Gordo's delirious words snapped Lizzie into consciousness, as she turned to see her friend visibly upset. Deeply concerned, Lizzie unbuckled her seat belt and put both her hands around Gordo's shoulders, hoping to calm him down. In a soothing voice, Lizzie said, "Gordo, it'll okay, everything's okay, you're not going to die. Everything's alright, everything's alright. It's just a dream. I'm here for you, Gordo, I'm here."  
  
As Lizzie kept whispering calming words to Gordo, his body stopped shaking and twisting. He started to breathe more slowly and deeply, and he slowly began to awaken from his frightened dream state.  
  
"Lizzie, you're still here?"  
  
"Of course, Gordo, I'm still here," responded Lizzie as calmly as possible.  
  
Gordo breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that was just a dream, it was all just a dream, we're still okay, we're not about to crash into the ocean."  
  
"Are you okay, Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. But, wow, I just had such a vivid nightmare, Lizzie, it felt so real. I dreamt that we were about to crash into the ocean and my mouth started disappearing and I couldn't say what I wanted to say to you and then you began floating away from me and then the plane crashed into the ocean before I could say what I wanted to say . . . ." Gordo's sentence trailed off as he ran out of breath.  
  
:"Say what, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie's worried face, thought for a few seconds, then said, "Nothing, nothing, Lizzie. It was nothing."  
  
"Okay. Here, have some water." Lizzie grabbed her water bottle and handed it to Gordo. He took a few sips, then handed the bottle back to Lizzie. "Thanks. I'm alright. Sorry if I scared you, Lizzie."  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to stay away from those greasy fish and chips from now on."  
  
Lizzie laughed as she let out a relieved smile. Gordo's going to be fine. "Sure, Gordo, when we're in Paris, I'll make sure that you don't ever eat greasy fish and chips. I've got your back, Gordo."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do with out ya, McGuire." Gordo smiled back at Lizzie as she reached over to playfully tussle Gordo's hair.  
  
"Right back at ya, Mr. Gordo, right back at ya."  
  
Lizzie peered out the window, took a deep breath, then began re-reading her travel guide book.  
  
Gordo stared straight into the seat in front of him and reflected upon his nightmare. He kept thinking, what if he were to die without ever having told Lizzie how he felt about her? That would be the biggest regret in my life, thought Gordo.  
  
So, why don't I tell her? What's holding me back?  
  
Consumed in thought, Gordo barely noticed the presence of someone standing right next to him. He turned his head to the aisle to see a precocious little boy, about four or five years old, standing next to him, gazing intently, not at him, but at his friend in the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey, how are ya?" said Gordo.  
  
"I'm fine," said the little boy, speaking in a British accent.  
  
Lizzie turned away from her book to see who Gordo was talking with. Once she laid eyes on the little boy, she gazed into his cherubic face, smiled broadly and said, "ohhh! You're such a cutie pie!"  
  
The blonde haired boy began to blush. He averted his eyes from Lizzie and stared into the floor. After a few seconds, the boy once again focused his attention on Lizzie. "You're pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"ohhhh, that's so adorable!" Lizzie's eyes melted upon hearing the boy's heartfelt words. She wanted to jump out of her seat and give the boy a hug and a kiss on his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, sorry kid, you're, ah, out of her age range," said Gordo, with a palpable jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie slapped Gordo on his shoulder. "Don't say something like that! He's just a little boy!"  
  
'Hey! I'm just telling him the cold hard truth!"  
  
The little boy gave Gordo the "evil eye" and said to him, "You're mean."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, muttered to himself, kids, and said, "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to dampen your fantasies."  
  
The boy didn't pay any attention to Gordo. He kept his attention on Lizzie and with a soft spoken, tender, innocent voice, said to her, "I love you. Can I marry you?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes glowed with sheer delight and joy. "Ohmigosh, you are the most adorable little boy in the world!"  
  
Gordo stared at the boy with little enthusiasm. Why won't this little guy just go away, far, far away?  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I'm so sorry that my little boy is disturbing you," said a red-haired woman. "C'mon on Andy, let's go back to our seats."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, miss. He wasn't bothering us, not at all. And he's really sooo cute!"  
  
"Thank you for being so kind. Say good bye to the nice people, Andy!"  
  
"Bye. I love you!" said Andy as his mother took his hand and began leading him back to his seat. "Bye!"  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo and said, "Wasn't that so adorably cute? Ohmigosh, my first marriage proposal!"  
  
"Yeah, cute. Real cute." Gordo was very upset about what had just transpired. He thought to himself, oh great, Gordo, great. Here we have this little four year old toddler able to say those words with such ease, those words that you've been so scared about saying to Lizzie. *I love you . . . .* You can't even do what a four year old can do. . . .  
  
Well, if you're upset about not being able to tell Lizzie how you feel, there's a really easy way to fix that, thought Gordo.  
  
Just tell her. Now.  
  
With that thought, a lump gathered in his throat, and he began to feel confined, claustrophobic. No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, it's too scary, I just can't. . . . .  
  
Oh great, you are a real piece of work, David Zephyr Gordon. You really are. What's it going to take for you to say those words you've been dying to say for every day for the past five years now?  
  
Before Gordo could think another thought, the plane began shaking and rumbling violently. Passengers began screaming as they were being tossed around in their seats. Lizzie and Gordo could feel and see the airplane cabin shaking, sinking, and dipping. They felt like they were on a roller coaster being vigorously shaken from side to side, and from top to bottom.  
  
It feels like an earthquake in the sky, mused Gordo.  
  
The airplane began shaking even more violently, and Gordo felt like the airplane was about to explode. He grabbed a hold of his armchair trying to steady himself. He then turned around to check on Lizzie. . . he saw her and heard her screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Oh my god, this isn't a dream, we really are going to die . . . . 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great responses! Not much to say except here's chapter three. There may be one more chapter to this story. Please read and review!  
  
hm  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As the plane continued to violently and abruptly dip and sway, the airplane cabin filled up with the screaming and shouting of frightened passengers.  
  
Gordo was terrified into complete numbness, as he watched in a daze as chaos let loose all around him.  
  
"Oh my god, what's going on Gordo?? What's going on?" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know!" replied Gordo, yelling at the top of his lungs. He could barely hear himself amidst the screaming and shouting of the other passengers.  
  
As soon as he uttered his reply to Lizzie, another loud boom shook the airplane cabin.  
  
"Oh man!!" yelled Gordo as he held on as tightly as he could to his seat's armrest. It felt his heart was up in his throat as the plane dipped and dove as if it were jumping off of a cliff into the abyss.  
  
He turned his head towards the aisle and saw a flight attendant tumble to the floor of the plane as she was trying to serve coffee to a passenger. As the attendant hit the floor, the coffee and coffee pot flew into the air and landed on a passenger just a few seats behind, splattering coffee all over his three piece suit.  
  
Man, hope she's okay. He watched as the attendant crawled to her seat at the back of the plane, strap her seat belt on, and sigh a breath of relief.  
  
He then turned his head back to left to see how Lizzie was doing, and he saw nothing but pure fear on her face. She was clenching her teeth and gripping her chair's armrests as if her life depended on it.  
  
We *are* going to die, thought Gordo. And with that thought, he instantly began reminiscing about the nightmare he just had, wondering if it had been a premonition of what was taking place right now.  
  
If we're going to die, I need to tell Lizzie . . . .now, before it's too late. I can't die without having told her I love her . . . .  
  
As Gordo was about to open his mouth, he heard the captain speak over the speakers.  
  
"This is the captain speaking, please, please remain calm and please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened. We are experiencing severe, unexpected turbulence, and . . ."  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Passengers screamed as the plane was hit with another massive jolt of turbulence. This time, the force of the turbulence pried open the overhead compartments and let loose various and sundry luggage all over the cabin.  
  
"Whoa!" Gordo leaped back in his seat as he saw and heard his luggage crash onto the floor.  
  
The captain composed himself and continued to speak. "As I was saying, we are experiencing severe turbulence, turbulence which will continue for the next several minutes. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened. There is nothing to worry about, once we've traveled past the turbulence, we will be landing shortly in Charles De Gaulle Airport. Thank you, and please, please, remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened."  
  
Okay, Gordo, it's just normal turbulence, it's nothing to worry about, the plane's not going to split apart into two, even if it feels like it's going to, and we'll be down on the ground, safe and sound, in no time. So, keep calm, and just make sure Lizzie's okay.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The plane took another vicious hit of turbulence, whipping Gordo's head from side to side and jarring and rattling each and every bone in his body.  
  
Even though the captain had said that there was nothing to worry about, Gordo couldn't help shake the feeling that this would be it, that on this day, on this flight, he would be living the last day of his life.  
  
"Gordo, we're going to be okay, right? Like the captain said?" as she asked him her question, Lizzie grabbed his arm and pinched it tightly, desperately in need of some reassurance.  
  
He turned to Lizzie, put his hand over her hands, and replied, "We're going to be okay, Lizzie, I know it. Trust me." He gave Lizzie as reassuring a look as he could muster, a look which belied the fact that deep down he was scared for both their lives.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"Ohh!!" Lizzie's body whipsawed back and forth in her chair. Only her seat- belt prevented her from flying off of her seat.  
  
"Ohmigod Gordo, I'm so scared!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's going to be okay, you'll see. We'll be flying out of this turbulence in no time." Gordo took his left hand, took hold of Lizzie's right hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Trust me, Lizzie, trust me."  
  
He smiled at her, and Lizzie returned a faint, but willing smile. "I-I- trust you."  
  
Gordo gazed into Lizzie's concerned eyes, and he thought, okay, this might be it, the end of you life, so, what do you have to lose? Tell her now. It's now or never. In a few minutes, we could be scattered all over oblivion, and you'll die never having told her how you feel.  
  
So, tell her. Now.  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Just as he was about to speak, he paused, put his hands to face and touched his lips, just to make sure that his mouth hadn't disappeared.  
  
Okay, everything's where they're supposed to be, so all systems go. Tell her Gordo, tell her now. . . .  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmm?" replied Lizzie, with anxiousness permeating her voice.  
  
"Lizzie, I, uh, need to tell you something."  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"Ohhh!! Oh, oh ohmigosh, the captain's lying, isn't he, Gordo? This plane is going to blow up, isn't it? Ohmigosh I can't believe this is happening!" Lizzie grabbed and pulled at her hair, frantically trying to control her chaotic emotions.  
  
Gordo instinctively grabbed Lizzie's hand again and gave it another reassuring hug. "Nah, captains can't lie to their passengers, it's against their pilot's oath. It's against the law. We are going to land safely, I know it Lizzie. There's no way that a little turbulence is going to prevent us from having our adventures in Paris. No way, no how."  
  
"Oh, I hope you're right. No, I know you're right. Okay. I'm fine. I am. Really! So, tell me, Gordo, what were you going to tell me?" said Lizzie.  
  
Gordo grabbed both of Lizzie's hands, peered into Lizzie's eyes, and said, "Okay, Lizzie, I have to tell you something I've been wanting to say since I don't know when."  
  
Lizzie returned Gordo's intense gaze with a quizzical, curious stare. "Tell me what, Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie, I, well, ever since middle school, I've just, ummm, I've just . . ." stammered Gordo. Oh geez, now you're tongue tied.  
  
"You've just . . . what?"  
  
"I've just, I've just. . . you know, I-I. . . ." Spill it Gordo! Just tell her how you feel!  
  
BOOOOMMMMM!!  
  
Passengers began shrieking again from the latest hit of turbulence. It was the most violent blast yet, and it shook Gordo so much that his head almost crashed into Lizzie's.  
  
The latest blast not only jarred Gordo's body from head to toe, it catalyzed his heart into action. Any trepidation about telling Lizzie his feelings evaporated from his intense and vivid fear of impending, imminent death.  
  
He realized that the turbulence was a sign, a sign that was angrily and forcefully urging him to get over his fears and to tell Lizzie the truth, right now!  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"What Gordo, what?" She was taken aback by the intensity and loudness of Gordo's voice.  
  
"Lizzie, I - I-love you!" shouted Gordo. "I'm in love with you, Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
As soon as he uttered those words, he felt a huge sense of release and he was able to breathe once again.  
  
He had said it, and now, at least he could die knowing he hadn't kept his feelings buried and stuffed inside of him.  
  
"You-you, you're in love with me?" Lizzie looked at Gordo as if he had just told her that Martians had landed on earth.  
  
Gordo could feel a torrent of feelings and emotions surging through him, desperately seeking to be unleashed. "That's what I said. I'm completely, truly, madly in love with you, Lizzie. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I've just never had the courage to tell you before. But, it's true, I love you Lizzie, I am so in love with you."  
  
"Gordo, I-"  
  
"Listen, I know you may not feel the same way about me, because my god, you are so beautiful Lizzie, you take my breath away every day I'm with you. You are so amazing, you are such a beautiful soul and I've never told you how I felt before because, well, you know, I'm just me, Gordo, and only in my dreams could I ever imagine a girl like you loving a guy like me."  
  
Gordo saw Lizzie's eyes start to fill with tears. What's she feeling, he wondered?  
  
"I, I, umm, I-" stammered Lizzie as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"You don't have to say, anything Lizzie, really. I just needed to tell you how I felt about you before it was too late, before this plane blows up into a million pieces. I don't want to spend eternity regretting that I had never told you the truth. Okay?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, her eyes radiating tenderness and warmth. "Oh, Gordo, I don't know what to say," she whispered.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Lizzie. It just means so much to me that I-"  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Shut up, okay?"  
  
Lizzie then reached over, placed her left hand on Gordo's face, and before he could utter another word, she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Li-mmm..mmmmmm." Gordo's eyes leaped wide open with surprise. But, as soon as he overcame his shock, he began to notice how sweet Lizzie's soft, full ruby-red lips felt on his lips, and his body began to loosen up and relax, and he closed his eyes to allow himself to fully take in and breathe Lizzie into his heart.  
  
Boom!! The plane shook once more, but the shaking was lighter in intensity than before.  
  
The shock briefly separated the two. Lizzie moved herself back slightly, then gazed straight into Gordo's eyes trying to determine his response to her kiss. He returned her gaze with a look of deep affection and longing.  
  
Gordo then saw Lizzie's lips slowly curl up into an alluring little smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
Although his head was telling him to wait for Lizzie to do something, anything, his body had a mind of its own and he found himself leaning towards her, brushing her rosy cheeks with his fingers, then lowering his face and gently kissing her on the lips.  
  
Deeply immersed in each other, Lizzie and Gordo hardly noticed as the plane passed through and out of the turbulence, and hardly noticed as the cabin quickly steadied itself into a peaceful calm. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Although I had another chapter in mind, I think I'm going to end this story right here, as I'm in agreement with Tanguay's thoughts in her review. I personally like the ending I came up with for chapter three, even though I hadn't originally envisioned the story ending in that way. But, upon reflection, it just feels right to me to end on that note.  
  
Nevertheless, I do have some ideas about how I could continue this story, so, just let me know if you think I should keep this story going as a sequel. The sequel I have in mind would take place immediately after Gordo's "confession," and would end with their first day in Paris.  
  
Let me know what you all think!  
  
Thanks,  
  
hm 


End file.
